


Memories

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: Kingsglaive (unrelated) Story [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive : Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (ex) Kingsglaive in love, Amnesia, Dorks, Drabbles, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Nyx?”</p><p>He couldn’t believe his eyes. And in the next moment, it was as if he had no control over his body. He circled his arms tightly around the other, gripping the back of Nyx’s shirt, afraid to let go. He had believed Nyx was dead. </p><p>He didn’t want to, but from the pitying look Lunafreya gave him back then, right near the city gate, he knew that Nyx Ulric, the bravest man he had ever known, was never coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ......what's with me and shipping a pairing that no one actually ship?

They were walking down in the market when it happened. They regroup after a couple weeks of being on the road by themselves. Lunafreya looked different. She cut her hair short and dyed it black, dark as the midnight sky itself. He could see differences in her posture. More alert, more muscle mass, fingers twitching slightly around her hips as if reaching for hidden weapons. Even the princess learned from the mistakes of her elders.

“Libertus.” She smiled. Still her soft, kind smile, albeit a little rough on the edges. “You look well.”

He snorted. “While you, princess, looked _more_ than well. I see you learned a thing or two about being us commoner huh.” Again, she politely smiled, but he could see a twinkle of something mischievous in her eyes. Good. It do her no good to be tense all the time.

He boldly grabbed her right hand, it’ll do her no good being harassed out in the dangerous part of the market like this. Not that he didn’t believe in her capability to protect herself. He bet she had a few tricks up her sleeves, especially now.

It was right on the outer edge of the market, when Libertus could finally eased up his grip on the princess a little bit that he heard her gasp. Someone—

Someone was grabbing the princess.

“Hey, fucker!” he tackled the man immediately, but not before Lunafreya got a few sharp punch of her own. The man grunted, rolling back in a familiar move that made him thought about—

“…Nyx?”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. And in the next moment, it was as if he had no control over his body. He circled his arms tightly around the other, gripping the back of Nyx’s shirt, afraid to let go.

He had believed Nyx was dead. He didn’t want to, but from the pitying look Lunafreya gave him back then, right near the city gate, he knew that Nyx Ulric, the bravest man he had ever known, was never coming back.

Apparently fate had another tales to tale.

Nyx twitched, a telltale he had when he was in pain, and Libertus quickly let him go. A quick look and he could see multiple old wounds in his body. Nyx’s left arm was heavily bandaged, but no cast, so that was a plus. On his face was a healing skin, marked by the wound from something that burned his skin. Looked like the work of Imperial technology, although how he got it among the soldiers and the advance tech was beyond his thinking.

"That’s me, but who are you?” His eyes were seeing, but Libertus knew in his eyes they were both strangers. “Wait, I know you.” He said to the princess, moving his arm as if to touch but refrain from it. “Lunafreya?”

This time, it was a full blown smile, as she took her unstretched hand and gripped it in hers. “Yes. It has been a while, hero. I was afraid that you wouldn’t make it and yet here you are.”

“Sorry, princess, it was a bit blurry, but I remembered what happened. I’m glad you are safe from harm. How’s prince Noctis?”

She shook her head, “Sadly, I wasn’t able to track him down. He had been travelling on the unknown road. I was planning to tap into something of Imperial to find him.” Looking around suspiciously, she nodded. “Best we get moving, I have a safe house nearby. Are you alone?”

He shrugged. “Never trust anyone enough to let them close by.”

They walked silently, following the light footsteps of Lunafreya towards small alley with confusing twist and turns, when Nyx broke the silence. “Now you, though, I don’t know. Bodyguard?”

Now, he said he never trust anyone (Nyx always been a skeptical person, that was one of the reason he was still alive these days), and yet he had that look on his face. Familiar, and yet not at the same time. This contemplating look in his eyes, like Libertus was one of the fascinating thing amongst the war and the shit that kept happening to the world, and it was the look Nyx used to give him when they were little—fuck, all these hurt more than he was ready to admit.

He really can't cry. Member of the Kingsglaive, no matter how ruined the organization, can't cry. Heroes, don’t cry.

_They were sitting on a couch, watching some drama Crowe managed to snatch from god knows where._

_“You’re such a crybaby.”_

_“Shut up, asshole.”_

_But the words held no heat as they sat close, pressed shoulder to shoulder, comfortable in their combined space._

So why was it he could feel the dam around his eyes and his heart were about to burst?

“I’m no one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder, what should I call this pairing? Hmm. LiberNyx? Nyxtus? LiberIc? NyxTium?


End file.
